As described in Japanese Patent Laying-open specification JP-A-61-212652, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,838 a conventional control apparatus of this type includes a plurality of output compare registers to control an equal number of actuators wherein a respective register controls each actuator with a signal indicative of count matching therefrom.
Namely, in order to actuate the plurality of actuators, a like number of output compare registers are required, so that it is necessary to employ a multiplicity of output compare registers each including a free-running counter, a register and a comparator, in a limited space on a single chip microcomputer, and hence it is difficult or impossible to provide on the chip other elements to perform other important functions.